This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
There are many industrial applications such as but not limited optoelectronics, electronic devices, sensors, and photovoltaic applications where uniform films of particles is required. By uniform, we mean uniform thickness such that variations across a particulate film are of the order of magnitude of the size of the particles comprising the film. Techniques used for this in the industry include Langmuir transfer techniques which is a vacuum-based technique. Other methods include chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and physical vapor deposition, which require complex equipment and have higher energy cost.
Thus, there exists a need for techniques for forming uniform films of particles that require no vacuum and no transfer techniques and are capable of forming films directly onto a desired substrate without the need for complex equipment and high energy cost.